


Day 16: Floating High Above

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [16]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: Looking down, she can see what he could do, the ways he could try to save her, but she doubts it’ll work. She’s already up here. It’s too late. But at least she’s not alone.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Day 16: Floating High Above

Human instinct is a powerful thing. 

She knows — she’s seen firsthand — that Lucifer is invulnerable now. That the worst a bullet can do is stun him. That the days where he could actually bleed, could actually die, are gone. That he is immortal, the way God made him, and the way he always told her he was, back when they were new friends (or almost-friends), and she didn’t believe a word that came out of his mouth. 

But maybe the memory of that first shot — that first wound — is more ingrained in her mind than she thought. Maybe the sticky warmth of his blood under her palms still feels too fresh. Maybe all the wounds since then have piled up behind her eyes, as, time and again, he put himself in harm’s way for her. Maybe a part of her feels like she owes him, blood for blood. 

Or maybe human instinct is just more powerful than either of them could ever realize. Maybe nobody ever realizes that until they’re faced with times with like these. Until they’re tested, they don’t know.

She doesn’t know. She can’t know. Probably, she isn’t meant to know.

Distantly, it bothers her that that that doesn’t bother her. Lately, her life has been full of words like _destiny_ and _miraculous intervention_ and _divine plans._ Normally, she’d reject that, insist on creating her own fate, making her own choices— 

Though, she supposes she just did. She chose to shove Lucifer behind her when their suspect drew his weapon. She chose to protect him, to be his shield, even though it made no sense, even though it contradicted everything she knew rationally. 

Human instinct is a powerful thing. 

And now, floating high above her body, she hears him scream, watches him scramble to press down on the wound. He never learned more than that, in terms of first aid. He never needed to; he’s immortal, and, besides, she knows it inside and out. Looking down, she can see what he could do, the ways he could try to save her, but she doubts it’ll work. She’s already up here. It’s too late. And that, she is faintly astonished to realize, doesn’t bother her much either, because she’s not alone. 

“Feathers, Lu!” says the young woman who’s with her. Then she shakes her head at Chloe. “I really feel for you,” she adds. “My brother can be so dumb sometimes.” 

She looks familiar for some reason, but maybe that’s because she looks like — well, she looks like Ella, actually. Her face is just as young, framed by short black hair. She’s wearing a blue shirt with a black and white spotted cow on it. The cow has a halo, and some part of Chloe is immensely amused by that, even though she’s not laughing and she isn’t sure why she should. 

“Ugh, _Dad,_ I’m gonna have to intervene, aren’t I?” says the young woman. She shoves her round glasses up her nose and sighs. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

She disappears abruptly. Below her, Lucifer raises his head, talks to air. Then his wings snap out, and he twists to grab at one of them. The young woman re-appears beside Chloe before she can figure out what he’s doing.

“Well, smell you later, Chloe,” she says with a grin so bright Chloe has to squint. “Much, _much_ later.”

Chloe feels herself sinking as the light grows. It’s warm like a patch of sunshine on a winter’s day. Chloe doesn’t know when she got so cold, or why she’s suddenly aware of the way her eyelids turn red when she closes them. 

And she’s _tired._ She’s so tired. Her limbs are heavy and present in a way they weren’t just seconds ago. She draws in a breath, her first in who knows how long. The air smells like home, sweet with light and love.

She feels Lucifer’s lips brush her forehead, and she falls asleep, grounded in his arms.


End file.
